The CNaASF World
https://i.ytimg.com/vi/TDIN8L5PHQk/hqdefault.jpg Residents 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force' Master Shake Voiced by Dana Snyder, Master Shake (or simply Shake) is a milkshake who has a pink straw and yellow hands. He is often greedy, lazy, and cruel to everyone around him. When the Aqua Teens solved crimes, Shake claimed to be the leader. His special powers are emitting charged blobs of pistachio milkshake from his straw and making any small object he throws to the ground explode, though the latter is not noticed by himself or other characters. Frylock Voiced by Carey Means, Frylock is a floating box of French fries who has laser lenses, dental braces, and a beard. He is easily the show's smartest and straightest character. He is somewhat of a father figure to Meatwad and often saves Shake and Meatwad from danger. His special powers are levitation and various eye beams, both powered by a large blue jewel on his back. Meatwad Voiced by Dave Willis, Meatwad is a large meatball with only one tooth. He is very childlike and naive. Frylock tries to be a good father figure to Meatwad, but Shake often tortures and pranks Meatwad, although in many episodes, Meatwad manipulates Shake into causing harm to himself and others. Often, Meatwad shows more intelligence than some of the characters, but for the most part remains childlike and immature. His special powers are to take any shape he desires (which, with few exceptions, are a hotdog and an igloo) and mitosis. Carl Jacob Daniel Brutananadilewski I Voiced by Dave Willis, Carl Brutananadilewski is quick tempered, over weight, sarcastic, balding, mustachioed neighbor of the Aqua Teens. Carl loves everything about pornography, sports, his car, and sex. He hates it when the Aqua Teens are in his pool or when they (especially Shake) mess with his car. Nevertheless, possibly because he doesn't appear to have any friends of his own, he'll occasionally socialize with them to an extent - particularly when they share a common goal, such as barbecuing or playing trivia games at a sports bar. Carl has no special powers. Johnathan Lee Weird Voiced by C. Martin Croker, Dr. Weird is a mad scientist who lives in an abandoned mental asylum on the perpetually rainy Jersey Shore that shows up at the cold openings of the first two seasons. Dr. Weird did not appear on the show again until the eighth season, but some episodes have a picture of him and Frylock in Frylock's room. The movie explains that it was Dr. Weird who created the Aqua Teens for the purpose of watching them crash into a brick wall, but this idea never became a reality. But in the end's twist, Dr. Weird was revealed to have been created by Frylock. Although, in 2010 during the "Aqua Teen Hunger Force Live", series creator Dave Willis confirmed that Dr. Weird was indeed the creator of the Aqua Teens, making them brothers.1 In an early episode, Carl mentions an old highschool classmate named Terry, who deals in the black-market organ trade. The episode later reveals Terry to be Dr. Weird (however, in a later episode, Carl claims that Terry is his cousin who works for the mafia in the black market organ trade) Dr. Weird's voice was heard in the "Last Last One Forever and Ever" episode, but he wasn't seen. Dr. Weird also has a non-speaking cameo in episode "One Hundred". Steve "Matthew" McGregor Steve, also voiced by C. Martin Croker, is Dr. Weird's assistant. Red haired, wearing a lab coat and science goggles, is normally pictured holding and staring at a test tube. Steve often becomes the victim of mishaps with Weird's experiments, many resulting in his death or some kind of negative reaction. He is clearly smarter than Dr. Weird, and he usually questions Weird's crazy actions. In the movie, it is revealed that he has a wife. George Lowe George Lowe is a recurring character voiced by a voice actor with the same name who is best known for providing the voice of Space Ghost on Space Ghost Coast to Coast. George made his first appearance in "Mail Order Bride" as a wedding DJ. In the majority of his appearances he appears as a cop, although in "Antenna" he appears as himself. He's also in "Gee Whiz" as a standards and practices spokesperson, in "Eggball" he appears as a pinball machine repair man named Gorge, in "Dirtfoot" he was a private detective named Bruno Sardine on a TV show, his voice is used for a gum commercial in "The Marines", and in "Juggalo" he appears as a Lawyer. Lowe also makes a non-speaking cameo as himself, then later a cop in "A PE Christmas". Lowe also had a brief cameo in the movie, as his most notable role, Space Ghost. In season eight, he introduces the title for each episode. Ignignokt and Err Ignignokt, who is voiced by Dave Willis, and Err, who is voiced by Matt Maiellaro, are two-dimensional aliens from the Moon; they are both the most popular and well-known Mooninites. Ignignokt is the taller, calmer, green leader and Err is the shorter, quick-tempered, pink sidekick. They have eyebrows that almost never move and rectangular mouths that shorten and expand when they speak. Their names are a reference to their 8-Bit exterior, as they both sound like or a least resemble the sound of old arcade sound effects. They often rob stores, spray graffiti, corrupt Meatwad, and annoy the Aqua Teens and Carl, justifying their actions by claiming that their society is highly advanced and does not need rules or manners. While they do possess "advanced" laser weaponry, it is flawed due to the bullet being very slow-moving. In the episode "Mayhem of the Mooninites", one of the bullets hit Carl in his back and it transported him to the moon, while in "Remooned", it generated sparks when it hit Carl. The Mooninites can also lock in by attaching at the top of their heads (with Ignignokt on top), upon which they can combine their four laser blasts into the "Quad Laser", although it is even slower. In this form, they can also duplicate their faces to take the appearance of a giant gun (with the real Mooninites forming the handle) and fire an incredibly large and slow bullet called the "Quad Glacier", though Err can only support the weight of their gun body for less than a minute before his legs break. In their debut episode, "Mayhem of the Mooninites", they also shown the ability to spin around while glowing and turn into the third dimension the appear invisible. In "The Last One", (which contains their only use of the Quad Glaser so far) they led the evil team "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday" in an attempt to destroy the Aqua Teens. They are the main antagonists in six episodes of the show. They also appear in the Spacecataz cold openings of season three and make an appearance in the movie. While the two appear to be foul-mouthed and violent, it is heavily implied in the episode "Moonajuana" that they simply act out childishly for attention, stemming from traumatic childhoods. LED displays of resembling these characters resulted in the 2007 Boston bomb scare. Oglethorpe and Emory Oglethorpe, who is voiced by Andy Merrill, and Emory, who is voiced by Mike Schatz, are two spiked aliens from Pluto. Oglethorpe is the fat, orange, dumber, leader (who resembles a slice of cheese) and Emory is the green, smarter one (who resembles a shred of lettuce); however, their Master Shake "clone", Major Shake, states the obvious fact that "they're both really stupid." Oglethorpe speaks with an Austrian German accent and Emory speaks like a stereotypical Southern California American. Oglethorpe often comes up with crazy, mean-spirited schemes that do not make sense and Emory usually goes along with it. They are very advanced in teleportation and cloning technology. The episode "The Last One" shows that they are enemies of the Mooninites. They are the main antagonists in three episodes of the show. They also appear in the Spacecataz cold openings of season four and they make brief appearances in the movie when they're with the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future come to Aqua Teens' house to steal the missing piece of the Insanoflex. The characters are named for two Atlanta-area colleges: Oglethorpe University and Emory University. MC Pee Pants Voiced by mc chris, MC Pee Pants is a mentally insane rapper who wears a shower cap and a diaper. His various schemes begin with the release of a rap CD, which is continuously played by Meatwad, who is often his biggest fan. His schemes are unusually complicated and completely nonsensical. Inevitably, Frylock gets involved at some point, and he typically engineers the wannabe rap star's demise and return to Hell and subsequent reincarnation into a different form. In all of his forms, he is recognizable due to his voice, shower cap, large yellow and red eyes, and diaper. He was the main antagonist in three episodes and he also makes a brief appearance in "The Last One" episode and the movie. He has been a spider (posing as a child rapper), cow, worm, old man (who later becomes a vampire) and housefly. Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future Voiced by Matt Maiellaro, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future is a crazy robot that starts long, nonsensical stories with "thousands of years ago...". He thinks he knows everything about the past and future, but the movie revealed he just randomly strings words together to make up stories that never happened and never will. He was the main antagonist in one episode and makes a brief appearance in three others and the movie when he teams up with the Plutonians, he is shown to be attracted to Oglethorpe, much to their embarrassment. The episode called "The Dressing" has a character similar to the Cybernetic Ghost called Turkatron. He appears briefly at the end of the episode "Larry Miller Hair System", speaking to an army of robots (who resemble the robots seen in the opening theme). Trivia * The CNaASF World stands for "Cartoon Network and Adult Swim Fridays World". * All of the cartoon characters on Cartoon Network and Adult Swim came back and appeared in for a new website user for this new name. * This YouTube website is a reference to Snafu Comics Website. * We learned that Dr. Weird has a full name. First, is "Johnathan", then "Lee" and finally "Weird". * In this prominent website, YouTube Poop texted Cartoon Network and Adult Swim that they'll be having a new website block sometime in 2016. * Jake Spidermonkey from ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey ''and Moral Orel from ''Moral Orel ''made a comeback too. * Still soon in Summer 2016, YTP said "If we gather around and make it a brand new block, we'd be rich! ". Category:Places Category:Awesome places to be at! Category:Worlds Category:Dangerous Category:Organization